Poison
by BitterEloquence
Summary: G1: Soundwave knew things were not right between he and Megatron. But when Megatron comes to him, how can he say no? Megatron/Soundwave Some Dom/Submission and use of alt-mod for self-stimulation. Written for M E challenge.


Warnings: Use of alt-mode for self-stimulation and 'cons being cons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Alice Cooper's I_Poison_/I. They belong to theirrespective owners, nor am I making any money off of this piece of fanfiction.

_

* * *

_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains_

**Poison--Alice Cooper**

He always came to him in the dead of the night.

Soundwave never figured out why Megatron waited until long after everyone was in recharge to come to him. If it were any other mech, he would have simply plucked the answer out of their head. But Soundwave knew there were boundaries you were never supposed to cross, even for a telepath like himself. And snooping around inside Megatron's head was definitely far beyond the pale. So he was left with supposition and hunches. Logically, Megatron probably just wanted to wait until all possible witnesses were asleep but Soundwave knew their supposedly private affair was common knowledge amongst the army. The need for secrecy was sort of redundant in his optics but he never said anything.

Soundwave could hear his heavy foot-falls echoing through the silent corridor leading to his room. He knew Megatron was coming for him. Less than a click later, the door to his quarters slid open. The communications officer had locked it but Megatron had the one code that would override any lock throughout the entire Nemesis.

"Soundwave," the silver mech growled.

Soundwave powered up his optics and shifted slightly on his berth. His Cassettes, all either curled up beside him on the berth or securely nestled in his tapedeck sensed the movement of their symbiote and stirred as well.

"Leave us," Megatron ordered, ruby optics burning brightly as he glowered at Ravage and Ratbat where they sat curled over the tape player's legs and chest respectively.

The blue mech sat up smoothly and ejected the rest of his tapes. Laserbeak flew out, nipping irritably at Buzzsaw when he flew too close. Rumble and Frenzy transformed and yawned sleepily.

"Leave us," the Decepticon commander ordered again, harsher and more impatient this time. That seemed to light a fire under the Cassettes' collective afts and they hurried out of the room.

"Man, dis sucks," Frenzy bitched under his breath once they were out of the room.

"Sshh!" Rumble frantically hushed his twin while Ravage nipped Frenzy in the heel.

"Ow! Alright, I'm shuttin' up, jeeze." With that, the small army of Cassettes skulked off to find a safe place to recharge for the night.

Back in Soundwave's quarters, a silent test of wills was taking place as Megatron pinned his lieutenant with those hellishly bright red optics. For his part, Soundwave simply sat there composed and unreadable on his berth.

"Remove the mask, Soundwave. And that infernal visor," Megatron ordered, stalking towards the navy-blue mech. He knew how much the communications officer relied upon those items. They were a security blanket for the other mech. Megatron took great pleasure in denying Soundwave his shields because it added a totally new and twisted facet to their relationship and their 'game'.

While the silver mech had no intention of making use of Soundwave's bipedal form, it was against his base programming to pass up the chance to exert his control or to dominate another mech. Reluctantly, Soundwave removed first his visor then the mask to fully reveal the communications officer's sharply featured faceplates. He fought the urge to send a rebellious look Megatron's way since that would only earn him punishment and probably pain later.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," he droned out obediently.

Megatron smirked unpleasantly down at Soundwave for a moment, simply relishing the reluctance and heady feeling he got whenever someone submitted to his will. "Good, now you know why I'm here, Soundwave. Transform."

His subordinate wasn't as skilled at hiding his expression when his mask was missing and Soundwave's fearful reluctance shown plainly on his face before he was able to school his expression into a more neutral mask. He transformed as ordered and as the tape recorder arced through the air, he was caught neatly by Megatron.

The tyrant smiled an evil, anticipatory smile and lay back onto Soundwave's berth. "Begin."

As ordered, Soundwave began to broadcast sonic waves through his speakers. What could be his most deadly weapon in battle could be used for a far more intimate application. Soundwave had developed this technique to help his Cassettes when their tiny motor cables got wound too taut or they sustained injuries. When Megatron found out about it, he had come up with a more...carnal use for Soundwave's unique abilities. The silver mech growled softly as the vibrations ran through his hand and up his arm. The sonic waves Soundwave was emitting caressed and reverberated across Megatron's chassis as he moved Soundwave along his body.

Privately, Megatron both loved and hated the way the tape player could make him feel. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before and the way he'd come to crave his time with Soundwave unnerved him . Megatron knew Soundwave; in a lot of ways they operated on the same wavelength and he knew the communications officer would use whatever hold he had over Megatron if he thought he could get away with it. Resentment and anger mingled with the processor melting pleasure as he smoothed the cassette player over his chest and downwards with a low moan.

"Yesssss.....," he hissed sibilantly and arched off the berth slightly.

For his part, Soundwave quivered when he felt Megatron's fingers tighten around him. There had been a few times when he'd come out of the demeaning proces with stress-fractures because Megatron lost control and tightened down too hard on the smaller mech's alt-mode. The fear of being hurt aside, Soundwave wasn't completely unaffected by what they were doing. Hearing Megatron's groans, sensing the changes in his systems and the tickle of the gun's mind on the edge of his field of awareness excited Soundwave.

"Harder," the silver mech finally ordered unsteadily.

Megatron hissed when he felt the reverberations change as Soundwave tightened the frequency of the sonic waves. They were sharper and louder now but that all sort of blended into the background as Megatron surrendered himself to the sensations. Fingers stroked blindly along Soundwave's eject button and the small chassis as the silver mech continued to move his hand along his body using the communications officer to stimulate himself. It was perversion personified and there was always a part of Soundwave that shrunk away from the experience. No Decepticon liked to be dominated in such a way but only a fool dared speak out against their leader. So he endured and eked what pleasure he could out of the whole ordeal.

The tapdeck could feel Megatron's overload approaching. The mech's internal temperature had risen and his systems were struggling to keep up. Cooling fans whirled furiously but did little to help as Megatron's systems finally gave out. He groaned hoarsely, face twisting in a grimace that looked more akin to pain than pleasure. Perhaps to Megatron, there was little difference between the two. His hand tightened around Soundwave and the tape recorder's chassis creaked dangerously as pain shot through him.

The moment he felt Megatron's grip loosen, Soundwave transformed to escape that harsh hand. Lost in his own pleasure, Megatron didn't notice at first. If he had wanted to, Soundwave could have taken advantage of his commander's momentary lapse of attention. If he'd been Starscream, no doubt he wouldn't have passed up such a golden opportunity to take Megatron out and crown himself leader of the Decepticons.

But Soundwave was not Starscream. And in his own twisted way, he was loyal to Megatron. So he stood there beside his own berth and waited until his commander was cognizant again.

The silver mech powered-up his optics, staring silently up at the unfamiliar ceiling for a moment. Then, his optics turned to the towering shadow of Soundwave and his features twisted into a scowl. "Who told you to transform?"

"You were offline momentarily," Soundwave explained woodenly.

"Hmph." But Megatron did not punish him. His optics which had burned so hellishly bright before were dim and filled with self-satisfaction. He almost looked fond for a moment but was quickly masked with a superior smirk. "I'll forgive you this time, Soundwave. But do not do it again."

With that, he smoothly pushed himself off the berth to stand toe-to-toe with the communications officer. Megatron invaded Soundwave's personal space until their chestplates pressed together. One large hand grabbed the back of the navy-blue mech's head, holding him still.

"Remember your place. You're mine to use as I wish. When I grow tired of you I'll put you aside without a second thought. Do not think you can ignore my orders or use this dalliance as a means to influence me," he growled, looming in close enough to Soundwave's bared faceplates that he could feel the heat radiating from Megatron's plating.

He was over-compensating and they both knew it. Megatron's earlier slip and even the frequency with which he sought out Soundwave was beginning to upset the delicate balance of their relationship. Balance had to be restored somehow.

Soundwave submissively lowered his optics. "Of course, Lord Megatron. I would never presume...."

"Good," Megatron smirked, fingers flexing against the back of Soundwave's helm before yanking the other mech close. Their lip components crushed together in a hard kiss. Though perhaps kiss was too soft a word to describe it. Megatron attacked Soundwave's mouth possessively, nipping and claiming every part of it as if laying his mark upon the other mech.

Once he was satisfied he'd made his point, the tyrant shoved Soundwave away. "I do that because I want to, just as I use your body to please myself. Nothing more, Soundwave," he reminded his subordinate.

"I know, Lord Megatron."

"Good, get some recharge, tomorrow will be a busy day." And with that, he turned and stalked back out of the room.

Once he'd left, Soundwave raised an hand to touch his mouth. His fingers came away damp with energon and he knew his lip components were seeping fluids from where Megatron had bitten down hard enough to cut the pliant metal. There was always a chance he'd end up getting hurt by Megatron's brutal ministrations. Soundwave knew that and accepted the risk. When their stunted and rather unbalanced relationship began, Soundwave had thought he could use it to further himself within the Decepticon ranks but that had not panned out and eventually, he'd resigned himself to his position.

Cycling air through his vents, Soundwave mended the cut as best he could before laying back on his berth. He called his Cassettes back to him and this time they all curled up around him.

"Why do ya put up with it, Boss?" Frenzy finally asked, voice small and much more vulnerable then any other Decepticon would ever hear it.

"Everyone has their place, Frenzy...," Soundwave finally said after a long silence.

"But he-"

"Frenzy." There was a trace of steel in Soundwave's voice as he spoke his Cassette's name. That had Frenzy faltering and he dropped his head against the crook of Soundwave's arm where he'd curled up beside his creator.

Soon enough, the Cassettes had settled down and Soundwave heard their systems as they switched to their recharge cycles. Recharge was a long time coming for him, though and he stared silently up at the monotonous and utterly unremarkable plating of his quarter's ceiling. Finally, to give himself something to do, Soundwave found himself idly combing through the humans' radio stations. For the most part, their music was inferior and rather uninspired to his audios but sometimes he stumbled across an Ialmost/I half-way decent song. Finally settling on one of their numerous 'rock' stations, the navy mech powered down his optics as yet another song cued up on his internal audio systems.

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_

With those ironically apt lyrics traveling through his processors, Soundwave found himself finally lulled off into recharge.


End file.
